Mahou Sensei Negima LEMONS GALORE!
by AJW1893
Summary: What do you get when you have 31 girls? a whole lot of possibilities for lemons! First chapter is Ku Feix Kaede with a suprise at the end. Read n Review. rated M for extremely innapropriate content. Hentai Yuri.
1. KaedexKu FeixAsuna

A/N: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima

A/N: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!? Or the Negima Manga. TV Tokyo, Ken Akamatsu and Funimation do.(I think). This FanFiction is in no way associated with the anime, manga or author. All rights of distribution and copyright belong to their respected owners.

Ok, so basically this is going to be a collection of Lemons I will write, each concerning a different girl or girls in different situations. Each lemon will be about 1-2 chapters, but if I get some really good reviews, I will make them longer, and maybe even do a full length story with it. This first one will be one of my favorite pairings. But the future chapters will be influenced by the readers reviews. So if some people want and AsuxNegi or a KaedexKu Fei, all I want is a review saying so. Also, I do take OC's. But they MUST be a girl. I don't want some Yaoi fan girl saying that she wants some buff Abercrombie model with a 12 inch dick in the story because I don't do that stuff. But I WILL do Yaoi. If u want a NegixKotaru or something, go ahead and say so.

Now, on to the Lemon!! This one is KaedexKu Fei!!

It was a nice, cool morning on the Mahora campus. The dew was dripping from the leaves, and made shine the many green blades of grass covering the ground. This was one of the benefits of doing early morning training every day. You got to see this scenery every day. Ku Fei was almost done practicing her Bajiquan routine. It was a little lonely not teaching Negi the routines since he had mastered them a month ago. Now it was just her, and the occasional Asuna stopping by while on her paper route. Other than that, it was just a normal day. She heard footsteps and a rustling of leaves from a tree.

"Ah! Ku-dono. Early morning training again huh?" said Kaede as she jumped out of the tree.

"Kaede-san! This my first time seeing you up so early." Said Ku Fei in her broken Japanese.

"Well, I decided to see if you would care for a friendly sparring match."

"Alright. This give me chance to test my new technique. Aru!" Ku Fei said as she readied her fighting stance

"Before we start, would you care to make a blind wager? Basically we both write down our bets on a piece of paper. Without looking, the opponent must accept the bet and the other does the same. You don't get to look at the bet de gozaru." Kaede explained

"Okay, I accept that. Now we fight!" Ku Fei said as she wrote down her bet and through it to the middle.

"Alright then. Shall we begin?" Kaede said as she threw her paper into the middle.

The fight was over in the blink of an eye, and a defeated Ku Fei stood, there in disbelief.

She then walked to the middle and picked of Kaede's piece of paper. What was written on it, made her face turn bright red.

"Kaede-san, are sure you about this?" Ku Fei said, her embarrassment breaking up her Japanese even more than before.

Ku Fei looked up from the paper and saw Kaede, only this time, all the blood went to her head and gave her a slight nosebleed.

Kaede had removed her normal ninja garments and had nothing but her panties on under it, letting her large breasts hang loose on her chest. She walked over to Ku Fei and locked her lips with Ku Fei's. Kaede took Ku's hand and placed it on her own breast, and her other hand down her panties. Kaede lifted up the skirt of Ku Fei's traditional Chinese dress and began to rub her pussy through her panties. She parted lips, and kneeled down and removed Ku Fei's panties. Ku Fei lifted her dress off and lay down on the cool, dew covered grass. Kaede started to finger Ku Fei's now moist pussy, then leaned in and began to lick it, earning several sharp moans of pleasure from Ku Fei. As Kaede's licks came faster and deeper, Ku Fei's moans got louder, and she began moving erratically.

This was when Kaede did something unexpected. She stopped.

"Why you stop?" asked Ku Fei

"Well, it's your turn to pleasure me. You'll cum eventually de gozaru," said Kaede as she removed her panties and lay down on top of Ku Fei so that her waist was over Ku Fei's face, and hers was above Ku Fei's.

A/N (I know that Kaede in infinitely taller than Ku Fei, but it always seems to work out in regular Asian porn)

Ku Fei began to lick Kaede's soaking pussy, lapping up the juices as they drizzled out. Kaede had inserted three fingers into Ku Fei's butt-hole and continued licking Ku Fei's pussy, and sucking her throbbing clit, earning her more of Ku Fei's moans and erratic movements. Kaede was getting close to her orgasm too, but her ninja training made her instinctively keep quiet about her pleasure. After all, it was best to surprise her partner, as she had found out earlier.

Ku Fei could take it no longer. Her moans and movements got sharper and sharper until she erupted in a wave of pleasure into Kaede's mouth. Kaede came soon after that. She shifted her position and locked lips with Ku Fei once more for a taste of both their juices, while simultaneously fingering Ku Fei's pussy. She broke the kiss, and began to talk to Ku Fei.

"So how was that for some early morning training Ku-dono?" Kaede asked

"That was fun. We should do again sometime." Ku Fei said in reply.

However, in between their fighting and their sex, they failed to notice a flabbergasted Asuna, out on her paper route but hearing a fight, made her way over, standing over them. A small nose bleed had formed and dried under her nose. For a while they just sat their, looking in each others eyes. Embarrassment hit the both of them like a sledgehammer. Asuna was the first to speak. (BTW, I know I had a sentence with bad grammar. But its creative license lol)

"S-s-s-so, w-w-was that what I thought it was?" Asuna said, her face being a bright shade of pink.

Kaede got up and made her way over to Asuna, and locked her lips with Asuna's for about 15 seconds.

"Yes it was. And how would you like to participate in it next time?" Kaede said as she stuck her hands down Asuna's panties and fingered her wet pussy for a brief moment.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Asuna said

"Well, if you do, meet us at my dorm at 5:00AM sharp. And keep quiet about it. We don't want someone telling Negi-sensei about it." Kaede said

"Don't worry. I won't." Asuna said as she left to go deliver her papers.

Kaede and Ku Fei put their cloths back on and returned to their dorms. Ku Fei would look forward to her next 'Early morning Training'

A/N: OK, so how was that for a first chapter/lemon? I WANT SOME REVIEWS!! And don't forget to submit your ideas for a pairing lemon. I will even write a lemon from a paring, Situation, and place. So if you would like to see a threesome, tell me. If you want a different pair, tell me. The most popular one will be written about in the next chapter. Also, I want to give a shout out to my friend Kyouger. He writes really good lemons and FanFics and I would strongly recommend checking out his stories if you like mine. This is AJW1893, signing off.


	2. Chisame and Chigusa and Haruna

A/N: Wow, I didn't think I would get 3 reviews in one day! Already 2 people have put this on their alert list, I am now the favorite author of 2 people and this is also the favorite story of 2 people. (you guys know who you are). But anyway, a lot of people(meaning 2) wanted a pairing with Haruna in it. I'm going to do them in order of which the reviews were received. The first reviewer being _TaraneePheonix. _He wanted a HarunaxChisame pairing. So now, my friend; you shall have that wish granted. Now, IKU YO!! (BTW, you better know Japanese or you might be slightly annoyed by my Japanese ending lines)

It was a normal day for Chisame. She had updated her net idol website and was now fulfilling her second ritual after cosplaying. She had to look at Hentai. After several minutes of looking around Google images, she found some doujinshi that appealed to her. It was some lesbian action between Sakura and Hinata from Naruto Shippuuden. She had just removed her skirt and panties when Haruna barged into her room holding some papers.

"CHISAME-CHAAAANNN! I need a second opinion on the pictures for my latest manga, would care to give it a second opinion?" Haruna said

Since she was expecting to hear Chisame yell at her, when she didn't hear anything, she was surprised. She looked at Chisame, then looked at the computer screen, then at Chisame and how she had no pants on.

"Chisame! I didn't know that you were a fan of my doujinshi!" Haruna said with a smug voice.

"Ha-Haruna! It's not what it looks like! I swear! It was just a pop-up!" Chisame tried to explain.

"Hmm... Your viewing with Google images. Meaning it couldn't possibly be a Pop-up. Could it be that you enjoy reading my Yuri doujinshi?" Haruna said as she moved closer to Chisame.

"Fine, you caught me. Just please promise me you won't tell anyone." Chisame said

Haruna got closer, reached her hand down, and started fingering Chisame's very wet pussy.

"Haruna, stop. Don't do that. Please." Chisame said in between her moans.

"No talking, Chisame-chan. Haruna said as she removed her cloths and began to lift off Chisame's. They were now both completely naked. Haruna moved over to Chisame and locked her lips with Chisame's and began swirling her tongue around hers while rubbing Chisame's clit. She broke the kiss and began to feel Chisame's breasts, pinching the nipples and massaging them. She then started sucking on the left breast while playing with the nipple on the other one. Chisame did something unexpected. She kneeled down and began to furiously lick and finger Haruna's pussy. This caught Haruna by surprise and she started to moan in ecstasy. Chisame continued to lick Haruna's pussy and then took her fingers out of her pussy, and put them into Haruna's butt hole. It started with two, then moved to three. She than began to finger herself while she continued her actions. After a few minutes, Haruna could take no more and erupted into Chisame's mouth and all over her hand. Chisame got up from her kneeling position, and pushed Haruna onto the bed.

"You thought that you would be the one on top didn't you?" Chisame said as the stuck her fingers into Haruna's mouth.

Haruna began to lick them, tasting her own juices. She then stuck her fingers deep into Chisame's pussy, covering them in juices and earning a sharp moan of pleasure as she moved them around, and then took them out and licked them clean. Chisame then positioned herself so that both their pussys would rub against each other. Chisame began to pump and started rubbing their pussys together, creating a wave of pleasure for both the girls. Chisame occasionally stuck her fingers under the two pussys, soaking them in both their juices and sharing them with Haruna. She then switched positions so that her waist was over Harunas face and began to rub her pussy on Haruna's face while fingering Haruna's pussy. Chisame had reached her limit and came all over Haruna's face. Haruna nearly simultaneously came all over Chisames hand. She licked off all the juices, and began to speak to Chisame.

"Well, now I won't tell if you don't tell." Chisame said

"Alright. Fair enough. Make sure you call me though." Haruna said, as she winked.

A/N: Ok, that was the first lemon of this chapter. Sorry if I use some similar lines on the next one, even one with as creative a mind as me will eventually hit a wall.

Chisame woke up. Normally she shouldn't be awake at this time of night, but she wanted to be able to talk to her friend. She said her real name was Chigusa, and over the coarse of 2 years, they had become extremely close friends. They had even on multiple occasions had cyber sex with each other. Though this sounds pathetic to some people, to Chisame, this was nothing new. Chigusa had found Chisame via her net idol site, had found out her AIM screen name, and they had become girlfriends. And tonight was when she would go to meet her friend and have sex for real. (OK, just in case you are wondering, I HAVE NOT partaken in cyber sex with anyone. Nor have I ever had a girlfriend on the internet.) She was now of legal age to have sex, and she knew who she wanted to have it with.

She had gotten to the place where they were to meet. She went over to one of the vending machines that had pot-stickers (yes, they really do have vending machines that sell food like pot stickers in Japan) then, she saw someone holding up a sign that read "Chisa" she walked over to the lady who didn't look much older than her and looked just like her.

"Are you Chigusa?" Haruna asked

"Yes" she replied

That was all Chisame needed. As soon as the words left her lips, she pulled her in for a very deep kiss.

"Come with me, we are going to go someplace where people won't see us. Or maybe they will." Chisame said in a sultry tone that would have turned on any person in their right mind.

They did about 5 minutes of walking and they came to a motel, they checked out a room for three hours, and paid roughly 7800 yen (like 78 dollars roughly). They checked into their room and began what Chisame had started at the meeting place. She had stripped off all her cloths, and removed all of Chigusa's. and began to massage her breasts, eliciting deep moans of pleasure from Chigusa, who had taken the opportunity to rub Chisame's wet pussy. Chisame lay down on the bed and pulled down Chigusa by her hair, and locking her into a deep, passionate kiss. Chigusa broke the kiss, and made a trail of small kisses down from Chisame's neck, all the way down to her clit, where she then began to lick and suck on her now soaking pussy. Chigusa stuck her tongue deep into Chisame's pussy, swirling it around, exploring every fiber of Chisame's pussy. Chisame came quicker than usual. This was different than masturbating. The fact that she herself was not giving herself the pleasure was such a new concept to her. And it was exiting. Chigusa licked up all of the cum, and juices that were flowing out of the throbbing pussy like a river. She positioned herself so that her legs and Chisame's legs were sort of locked together. And then she reached into her bag, and took out a double ended dildo, and a small bottle of lube. Words weren't even needed, Chisame knew exactly where it was going. She prepared herself for what was going to happen. Chigusa rammed the one side of the dildo as far as it could go into Chisame's pussy, and then into her own. She flicked a switch, and it began to vibrate, sending a wave of pleasure into both of the girls' bodies. She took out another item from her bag. Two almost pill-shaped plastic balls attached to a wire. She stuck one of them into Chisame's butt hole and another into her own, pressed a button and they began to vibrate as well. But she wasn't done yet. She pulled out yet another device from her bag. This one had four adhesive pads each connected to an individual wire. She attached two of them to Chisame's nipples, and the other two to her own. She turned it on, sending small shocks into both their nipples. If Chisame hadn't known better, she would have believed this was heaven. She was being pleasured from every pleasure point on her body. She hadn't even noticed how close she was to her climax. She and the other woman came at least four times before she turned all of them off, and revealed a small bottle that had been attached to the double ended dildo, which had contained all of their juices from the orgasms. She lay Chisame down, and poured the contents over her body, and all over hers too, tasting a portion of it herself. She then licked it off of Chisame's body. And when she was done, she instructed Chisame to do the same. Chisame had done as she was asked, taking her time when she reached Chigusa's pussy. Taking great care to lick every drop of cum off of it. They both collapsed beside each other. Both of them tired and nearly numb from the amount of sex they had. Before they could each say anything, they were both asleep.

A/N: OK, now to clear things up, I do the pairing that gets the most requests. The most people requested a pairing with Chisame, so I did two pairings with Chisame in them. So how did you like the chapter? Don't forget to leave a review when your done. it inspires me to write future chapters. Also, for those of who had reviewed on my now removed Ask the Cast of Mahou Sensei Negima!, or for those of you who haven't, if you would like all of the chapters, just message me with your email. While making this chapter, I listened to the following songs:

A walk in the park - Ring

Koi no Mega Lover – MAXIMUM THE HORMONE

Enoshima Escar – Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Oh My God – YUI

脈打つ生命 – Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Naraku no Hana – Eiko Shimamiya

Laugh Away – YUI

Hitsuzen Maker – ONE OK ROCK

If you would like any of these songs, or any song Jpop, send me your email and I will send it to you. If you know a Jpop song, chances are I own it. And if you listen to Jpop, Jrock or Jmetal, tell me. I feel like I'm the only one white person who does lol.


	3. fillers Gomen ne

Ask the cast of Mahou Sensei Negima

A/NThis chapter, will be a filler. Im sorry but I leave for Thomas Island in 30 mins and I don't have time to finish the other chapter. So condensed into one are all released chapters of my deleted works. I had the most fun writing these and I hope that you will have fun reading them too.

Ask the cast of Mahou Sensei Negima!

NOTE: I don't own Negima in any way shape or form. Ken Akamatsu and Del Ray comics do.

Ok, there are 31 girls in Negima and some of you probably can't find the story with the characters doing what you want. This is where Ask the cast comes in. What you do is you leave a review with your dare and/or question on it, and when I make the next chapter, you will most likely see your dare being performed by up to 5 of the girls or by the boys. However, any dare that I deem too sick for me to type, Light Yagami will appear and threaten to kill everyone. And by the way, I don't own Death Note either. If I did, I would be cool. So now on the intro chapter.

It was roughly 5 AM and Negi awoke in a strange living room-like room. He sat up and cleared his eyes and noticed that all of the girls from 3A were on the floor. As well as the entire teaching staff. He was startled by a sudden alarm that sounded like a fire alarm. He then saw a face on the T.V monitor in the front of the room. All of the girls had groaned as they got up. Makie was the first to talk.

"Where are we? I was having the best dream. Me and Negi-kun were on the beach and I won the Olympic gold medal for rhythmic gymnastics."

"Umm, Makie-san, maybe you should stop taking Melatonin before bed, they seem to be giving you odd dreams." Asuna said with a kind of humorous and kinda creeped out voice.

"I am glad to see you all have awakened." The T.V had lit up again, but only with the picture of a person in a strange mask with bulls eyes at the cheek bones and pale white paint on the rest."

"Who are you?! And why have you brought us here!" screamed about 4 or 5 people at the same time.

"Who I am, is not important. However, I want to play a little game with you. As you may see, there is a magic barrier surrounding this entire building. All magic is rendered useless here. And if you try to escape, my little friend here will kill you." Light Yagami (The one from Death Note) stepped out of a closet. The voice spoke again.

"If you want to get out of this building alive, you must obey mine, and others commands for the next 15 days. (that's how many chapters there will be. Maybe more if I'm feeling evil) and don't worry, you can't die unless I will it. This is because you have immortality bracelets on. So you will heal very fast and be immune to death. I will leave you all here to talk for a little bit. But be prepared when the first command comes. But until then, please, enjoy the selection of movies I have picked."

"Lets watch this one!" yelled Fuka and Fumika as they held up a copy of Naruto: Clash in the land of snow (or something like that).

Ok guys, you know the rules, so start submitting your reviews. And remember, you can bestow items to the characters. For example, I bestow Negi with a copy of playboy magazine. (Again, I do not own Playboy, I am not Hugh Heffner) and then the said item will fall from the sky into the lap of that person. So start sending those reviews or Light Yagami will kill you (JK).

_Samurai-katana_

_hahaha nice! thats pretty good how bout dare kazumi and sayo to have an intense yuri lemon scene haven't seen that yet and sayo becomes human through some magic spell or something (you can think up something for that) and finally they fall in love with each other and they go free_

_also if they do not do this asakura will turn into a ghost and will never be able to leave the building if this does not happen_

_so yea there is my request/dare_

"No way. Uh uh, NEVER! She's a GHOST! What are you some necrophiliac?! And besides, my hand goes right through her!"

The voice of Jigsaw played again.

"O contraire, Asakura, I can give her temporary life. So she will be alive again." Several bright lights appeared and Aisaka was no longer dead or transparent. Her brown hair was back and her skin was now less pail.

"My body... ITS REAL!" Aisaka then began jumping around like an idiot. She then turned towards Asakura and began to speak again.

"Well, lets get on with the dare now Asakura-san." Said Aisaka in a sultry tone. She was stripping on her way to Asakura.

Asakura's jaw dropped open in shock and awe at what had just happened. Before she could protest, Aisaka had slid her tongue inside her mouth and began swirling it around like a washing machine. One of her hands was massaging Asakura's left breast, while the other was working its way inside her panties and began to rub like a madwoman. By the time Asakura had realized what was happening, she was already naked and Aisaka was licking her soaking wet pussy.

"Mmm, Aisaka, that feels so good. Lick faster! Deeper! Oh YEEEEAAAAH!"

Aisaka had obeyed Asakura and she now had three fingers inside Asakura's dripping cunt. And not soon after, she had climaxed inside Aisaka's mouth. Right before she could swallow, Asakura began to speak again.

"Now, don't keep that all to yourself, let me taste it." She pulled Aisaka in for another passionate kiss. Both tongues swirling around each other, sharing Asakura's the taste of Asakura's fresh cum. Aisaka's pussy had gotten so wet it began to leak through her panties and through her 40's school outfit and began running down her legs. (oh yeah, Aisaka is still clothed) and some unexplained poof happened and all of her cloths had vanished.

"Now, I enjoy a good sex scene, but I want both of the people to be naked." Smirked Jigsaw as he held up a little button.

"Thank you Jigsaw" said Asakura who had finally broken the kiss. Her cum drooling out of her own mouth.

"Now, allow me to repay you for all the pleasure you gave me, Aisaka." Asakura then kneeled down and began licking Aisaka's pussy. Lapping up the juices as they oozed out of her throbbing clit. She then stuck one finger in, then two, then three into Aisaka's dripping cunt.

**About 10 minutes later**

Asakura and Aisaka had collapsed on each other. Panting, out of breath and cum.

"Wow Aisaka, your better than Nodoka."

"You did it with Nodoka?"

After that statement, everyone's eyes fell on Nodoka. Her face was bright red.

"Umm, h-h-h-hai, I did do it with Asakura-san. It was before you Arrived sensei! Honest! Remember when I said I was afraid of men before, well I kind of liked...girls... then, because, Im...bi...sexual..."

"Well as much as I LOVE a good lesbian or bi confession, we have another dare he threw the letter out the T.V screen and it landed in Chisame's hand. She opened the letter and read it.

_Hellsender_.

_I dare the girls (or boys) to fight in a Hell in a Cell match against the Undertaker and Kane. No weapons, no special powers, NOTHING. Just their ordinary human capabilities to survive the Brothers of Destruction._

_Chisame? How long do you think you will last in an AMERICAN school?_

Well, first of all I WOULDN'T go to an American school. For three reasons. One, I don't ant to get killed by some maniac in some crappy neighborhood where no one knows Japanese. Two, those school are below me, I would most likely graduate at the top of the class. And three, I don't like fat people. They might sit on me. So I would probably survive for one day because I would probably kill myself before I went to school in America."

"Now, now, that's not very nice Chisame. I go to school in America and I am deeply offended by what you just said. So I think some punishment is due."

"No! I didn't mean that! Please don't-" suddenly Chisame was grabbed by four metal arms and was then fucked doggy style with a 6 inch dildo. And a ball gag was placed over her mouth.

"That should keep her quiet for a while. Ha ha" Jigsaw laughed Manically.

"Now, for the second part of the dare..." A huge cage fell down upon the living room, crushing the headmaster and the rest of the adult teaching staff. So they won't be appearing in future chapters. Then the Undertaker and Kane appeared from out of no where and charged at 3-A. at that moment, Kaede used her ninja skills to appear behind Kane and break his neck. The undertaker was then quadruple teamed by Mana, Ku Fei, Setsuna, and Kotaro. (Kotaro is from the manga for those of you who don't know).

"Great, just great. How am I going to explain to NESN that I just killed two of their most popular wrestlers?" Jigsaw said with obvious irritation.

"Hey! What about me?! Can you turn this dildo thing off?! I think I'm losing a little too much blood!" Chisame had bitten off the ball-gag and was grunting in pain or pleasure.

"No, I think that I will up the punishment for interrupting my train of thought." Jigsaw pressed a button and a second dildo appeared and went into Chisame's vagina (the little kids will laugh because I said 'vagina'). But soon, her cum had seeped down the arms of the robot and short-circuited them.

"OK, you may now take a break from the dares and finish watching the movie." Everyone then sat down and began to watch the movie again.

OK guys, I hope you were satisfied with the responses for your dares. I will try to get this story updated ASAP but no promises as I have school and soccer and boyscouts and other stuff.

Jya, mata ne (good bye)

I don't own Negima or any of its affiliates. Nor do I own any of the animes that will be referenced throughout this chapter thereof. I also do not take any claim to any sports teams or celebrities that will be used. (long disclaimer LOL)

--

This first review is by OHSTalon06

_Interesting story you've got. Do you think you could do a story where some of the girls (Nodoka, Konoka, Ku Fei, and Evangeline especially) get tickle-tortured?_

_Just a thought._

All the girls were shocked by this new dare.

"Umm, exactly who IS this sicko who wants to see us get tickle tortured?! Tell me so that I can hunt him down after this." Evangeline said angrily at the T.V screen.

"Why, that would be OHSTalon06." Jigsaw answered

"Well I'm gonna hunt him down and make him my slave." Evangeline threatened

"Well, let get to dare now." Ku Fei said (for those of you who read the manga you will understand the lack of grammar used just now)

Ku Fei then jumped unto the table which had risen from the floor and stripped off all her cloths. And spread her arms and legs out.

"Umm Ku Fei, why did you get undressed? Not that I mind it, but I don't think its necessary." Nodoka said in her normal, whispery voice.(the Japanese dub. Those who need the English subs/dubs are lazy).

"Well, being tickled is big turn on for me! I usually orgasm many time when I visit Fuka and Fumika house." Ku Fei said kind of embarrassed.

The Narutaki twins, who were watching the movie, however; paid no attention as they were watching that guy in weird armor get Rasengan pwned by Naruto. And if you haven't guessed already, they have been completely oblivious to the last chapter.(I think they might have A.D.D or something).

As the other girls had gotten on their respective tables, weird hands like the ones that tickled Asuna in episode 21 or 20 appeared and began to tickle everyone. Ku Fei however, was really enjoying the experience and was emitting moans of pleasure instead of laughing. A small puddle of cum had formed under her.

"That feel soooo... HUNG HAO!!" She screamed as she cummed for the seventh time in the past 5 minutes.

After the tickle ordeal was over, something inside Asuna switched on. She remembered the only person who could make those weird water arms come out of nowhere.

"Hey! Come out of hiding you white haired little prick!" Asuna screamed towards the direction of the tables. However Ako took a direct offense to this because she herself had white hair and didn't know there was a person hiding. She then walked up to Asuna and threw a needle into her arm.

"Hey what was that for!" screamed Asuna.

"You insulted me! So I just gave you an injection of influenza!" Ako said with a smirk on her face

"I was talking about the Turkish guy from Kyoto! And why do you have a syringe of Flu with you?!" Asuna yelled back

"Oh I'm sorry Asuna" Ako said as the white haired youth rose up from behind the tables

" I have a name you know. And its Baran" Baran said calmly towards the large group of people who were watching the end of the Naruto movie.

"Well as much as I enjoy new people coming into the story, we have a letter from Hellsender.

_Thanks for adopting my suggestions, you're cool. The thing with the greatest tage team being beaten by a group of teenage girls and a preadolescent boy was just sad._

_So a dare for Asuna. You must fight of a horde of spider-demon and rescue Chisame who is trapped in a giant sticky web and is about to be sodomized by an amorous Chigusa Amagasaki (do you realize how much those two look alike?). _

_You must do it within a time limit of two and a half minutes. No pactio, no harisen, no Negi, just one military issue combat knife as an equalizer. If you fail, well...let's just say you'll be one of a threesome. If you succeed, well...use your imagination of how you would like to celebrate your victory._

"Ok I will do that right now." After saying that a military issue combat knife appeared on her lap. I will use the fighting style of the storywriter. Alex no sugee Tekunikku (yes, I DID invent my own fighting style. And it owns karate or TKD and Chuck Norris. And yes, I do know some Japanese, Chinese and German.).

Asuna then proceeded to kick and stab the spiders with he 13 inch carbon steel military issue combat knife. She then began round house and butterfly kicking the spiders until they were no more. She finally reached the trapped Chisame.

"Finally, Asuna! Thank you! Now get me down from here!" she yelled with joy in her eyes.

"Not yet, I still need to get my reward. For you see, i myself am an American and I most CERTAINLY am not FAT!"

"Oh my god, FINE do whatever you want! Just get me down after!"

With a smirk on her face, Asuna slowly inched her head closer and closer to Chisame's pussy.

"Asuna, what are you doing?"

"Whatever I want."

With that, Asuna then proceeded to lick her pussy. Lapping up the juices that came out of it. She then proceeded to stick her entire hand inside Chisame's butt hole and began twisting it around. She stuck her tongue in as deep as it would go into Chisame's throbbing cunt. She took her hand out so that Chisame could cum. She then jumped up on top of Chisame and removed her panties and began rubbing her pussy on Chisame's face. She was almost at her climax when Chisame began licking her pussy voluntarily. She smirked and rubbed faster creating more friction. Then she came all over Chisame's face. She got up and proceeded to cum all over her stomach and chest as well as her legs. She then grabbed a bed sheet and draped it over Chisame. The cum had dried and Asuna had succeeded in performing a 'superman'. A little something for those of you who enjoy listening to Crank That. So that's what supermaning is.

After that, she took Chisame down and walked her back through the carnage that had been the total pwnage of Alex no sugee Tekunikku. When they returned, they got a few awkward stares from everyone.

"What? You got something to say? Then say it!" she yelled at everyone. They immediately stopped staring and turned their attention to the next letter.

"This one is from Oneshot lookout."

_Nice yuri scene...I dare Chachamaru, Akira and Chizuru to have a threesome/foursome with Negi or one of the above mentioned._

"At least there is a guy in this one..." Akira said with slight disdain in her voice.

Chachamaru started to turn red and began to steam. However, Saotome got surprisingly excited.

"YAY! Now I can test out this new program I made for you Chachamaru!" Saotome exclaimed while jumping for joy several times.

"You made a new program for me?" Chachamaru asked, puzzled.

"Well, its kind of like a transformation thing, it was originally made for you to use on me if I ever got really bored, but I think it will work in this situation. I just need to install it." But before she could take a step towards Chachamaru, Evangeline ran up and bitch-smacked Saotome.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH MY ROBOT?!"

"Yeah, I figured that since I made her, I could do her." Saotome explained with a smirk on her face. Eva had to stop herself from biting her neck. After all, she was the only one who did not charge for fixing Chachamaru.

"Now, Chachamaru, please step over hear and drop your pants so I may insert this chip." Saotome removed a chip, which looked strangely similar to that of a dildo.

""Now spread your legs and..." Saotome began to push the 4 inch chip up Chachamaru's butt hole.

"Up it goes"

"DATA RECOGNIZED. NEW SOFTWARE SM427 SERIAL CODE 011-3647-0000X. INITIATING PROGRAM B57"

And in the blink of an eye, Chachamaru turned into what looked like a recliner with a dildo on it.

"Sugoi!" Both Akira and Chizuru said while awe-struck. After their brief moment of awe-struckness, they both removed their cloths. Akira got on the transformed Chachamaru while Chizuru proceeded to give Negi deep throat(Negi has been unconscious since the whole Asakura and Aisaka thing due to loss of blood so its kinda like date-rape lol) then they switched places about 2 more times before turning to have sex with each other. After about 10 minutes of porn-star level sex. They put their cloths on and walked back to the couch.

Saotome however, sneaked over to Chachamaru, took off her panties, and told Chachamaru to switch to program SR-3. in another blink of the eye, two dildoes had gone into Saotome's pussy while another had gone into her mouth and two hands came up and began massaging her breasts. No one was looking so she decided to continue what she was doing for the rest of the time for the break.

OK guys, I hope you liked this chapter, because I had fun writing it.

As a reminder, I don't own Mahou sensei Negima or any of its affiliates. Ken Akamatsu and Del Ray comics own it. I also do not own the wrights to any of the animes or items spoken of and/or mentioned thereof. Also, Naruto is copy write to Musashi Kishimoto( I think) and Funimation as well as Shonen Jump.

And a little something to ask the readers: Where are you guys reading from? i.e country or state.

Everyone had just finished watching the Naruto movie and Negi was just now regaining consciousness. He looked around the room. But when his gaze fell on Asakura or Aisaka, he couldn't help but blush. Chisame still had her sheet on her back from the 'supermaning' that Asuna had given her. Out of no where, a letter flew and hit Setsuna in eye.

"Son of a BITCH! I got a paper cut on my EYE! Whoever this reviewer is, Im going to hunt them down and stick my sword up their ass!" Setsuna said with a large amount of rage in her voice. She then opened the letter and read the review:

_Hellsender_

_A question for Setsuna..._

_If you can fight anyone in existance who would it be?_

_(Ex. Goku? Motoko? Asterix? Hulk Hogan? Star Jones?)_

_And.._

_I dare you to use your "wildly" feminine charms to seduce your professor Negi. (If you can)_

Ok, first off, I would like to fight four people. Here they are in the list of most important. One, the creator of this fan fiction since he has his own pimpolicious fighting style. Two, you; for giving me a paper cut on my FUCKING EYE! Three, Tony Jaa because he knows Muay Thai and that style owns all but Alex no sugee Tekunikku. And forth, Chuck Norris because he sucks at fighting and I want to chop him in half.

Setsuna blushed as she read the second part of the letter.

"Ok, now I REALLY want to fight you." She mumbled something under her breath and began walking towards Negi.

"Hey Setsuna! Is something wrong?" Negi said in his normally oblivious attitude.

"Forgive me sensei" Setsuna said as she grabbed Negi's head and embraced him in a very passionate kiss. Her other hand, was working its own way down his pants and was jacking off Negi's penis (lol the little kids will laugh because I said penis). He finally got away from the kiss and hand job and began to cower in the corner. In the fetal position.

"Sorry, but I have a dare, sensei" with that, she elbowed him in the temple, knocking him out. And then she proceeded to have sex with his unconscious body.

"Ok, now on to the next review. And Light! I need more tissues!"

"Yes, sir!" with that, Light ran off to get more tissues for Jigsaw. Now what could he be doing with all those tissues?

Wow this is a werid fic but funny.

Alright as for a dare here a werid buyt funny one i hope.

_I dare for Sakurako, Modoka, and Kakizaki to use super strong permeant magic super glue to glue themselves side by side together forever._

_Asa they worked soo well together in nearly everything, heck they even get the same misunderstandings together._

"Modoka? Who is that? I won't glue myself to someone who doesn't exist! But Misa is real, I know that, so Misa! Get over here!" Misa then happily skipped over to Sakurako who then applied 50 bottles of super glue to her side and Misa bumped into her to get glued.

"Sakurako, your really warm!" Misa said while giggling.

"I was going to say the same about you! Or maybe its just that this super glue is burning our skin. Oh well, if it is, it is." Said Sakurako while the super glue (which was actually corrosive acid, which I had conveniently replaced half of the bottles with; so the burn will heal with them stuck together.)

"Ok on to the next review. And Light! Get me some soda! Now!" Jigsaw ordered

"Ok, I will be back within the time it takes someone to die of a heart attack." (you have to watch Death Note to get that joke. Sorry.)

_Samurai-katana_

_lol that was great dude thanks for using my idea!_

_what about a huge fight scene between class 3-A and the most evil villains that u can think of_

there was no explanation needed. As soon as the girls saw it, they all took out their Pactio cards and said the word which made their weapons appear. As soon as that happened a whole sea of villains flooded out of the doorway.

Villains: The Joker, Pinhead, Freddy Krueger, Jason, Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, The Bronze Kneecap, Evangeline (sorry, but she is evil after all), Jigsaw(me), Knives, Dominic the Cyclops, Blade, That Capoeira guy from The Protector, Lex Luthor, a whole bunch of telemarketers, Akito and Agito, Sasuke, Freeza, Cell, (evil) Vegita, Cooler, Emperor Qin, Hitler, Mussolini, Ghangis Khan, My sister, Britney Spears, Light Yagami, My old science teacher, and George Bush and Saddam Hussein.

After a bloody battle which left every villain but Evangeline dead (yes, Light too). The floor dropped and all the mess was thrown into the furnace.

"Damn it, now I need a new assistant/slave. sigh L, I guess it's your turn now."

L then appeared out of nowhere and began sitting in his trademark fetal position... waiting for the next chapter...

Ok, now all I need are more reviews/reviewers! So far I only have about 2 or three people who have been reviewing. And they deserve a medal and a cookie. I'm going to be taking a little time off from this story. Don't worry. Its only about a week or so. Or until I get 7 or more reviews. Ok, so until next chapter, Jya, Mata Ne.

I do not own Negima, Ken Akamatsu and Del Ray comics as well as Funimation do.

First review

_Diablo200030002002_

_Hehehe good chapter but Modoka is the third cheerleader of the group._

_Modoka Kugimya Student number 11, she appears in vol four on the student profile with the other two._

_it's still possible to add her thou, and a new dare._

_Modoka Kugima glues herself to them as well and they go thru a obstacle course race to prove thier team work._

"Well, first off, thank you for the clarification on the whole Modoka issue, unfortunately, I have not memorized every single character of Negima. And a little side note, I can't wait for volume 16 of the manga series to come out in December 18th(w00tn355). Ok then Modoka, here's the glue, go attack yourself to your friends now.

"'Kay" Modoka then skipped over to the two other cheerleaders, applied the superglue to her arm and side.

"Now, the review also says that you have to do an obstacle course. Luckily, for you, I have brought the obstacle course from Ninja Warrior (which was total pwnage by the way) for you three to use.

"How can you expect us to do that?! It has a rope climb! And we can barely walk!"

"Wow, sucks to be you guys then, ha ha." Jigsaw said with his normally scary voice.

As the three tried to complete the obstacle course, another ;letter came flying by and hit Nodoka, Asuna, Yuna and Ayaka in the eye.

_Itrytofight_

_Nice dares thus as far (damn i must be perverted or something, but I wont ask for anything perverted, I want the most qualified of the cast to sing Carlos Mencia's DEDEDE song._

_What else... drop them in a Halo 3 match or Battlefield 2: Project REality online game to see how much they get their kicked or how much they kick ._

_If it's too much to ask, but still, drop the entire cast into a Family Guy episode, a funny one._

_Thanks a bunch!_

_From: Itrytofight_

_location: somewhere over the village of sound dropping napalm bombs in a_

_Mig-21 : )_

"Well, ok. We all watched that episode last night." Asuna said slightly embarrassed that she had to sing in front of everyone.

"OK, a one two three!"

(sang by Asuna)

You dropped out of school cause you're smarter than everybody  
I got three words for you dumbass, "Ding, fries ready"  
You try to outrun a bull, but nobody's that fast  
That's how you end up, with a horn stuck up your ass  
Roethlisberger needs no helmet cause he's a star  
But the year the bus left, he got hit by a car  
You wanna go huntin' for quail someplace  
Don't go with Cheney, he'll put a fuckin shot in your face  
If you bungee jump so you can fly through the air  
I ain't upset you ended up in that wheelchair  
You ignore all the warnings, yeah you light up a smoke  
Now you have to talk with a machine through your throat

(Yue, Yuna and Nodoka)

How many idiots can there be?  
Some say that it's 1 out of 3  
If you don't know then take it from me  
You're the dee dee dee

(Asuna)

you you you  
dee dee dee

(Yue, Yuna and Nodoka)

And if you are a Dee  
Please don't marry a Dee  
Cause then your kids will be (what? what?)  
Dee dee dee

Dee Dee Dee!

(Asuna)

You cry about the price of gas and war in Iraq  
But you voted Bush in twice what were you smokin, crack?  
Didn't get a prenup, though you knew she was a skank  
Now you've got herpes and she's got half your bank  
You were on top of the world with "Hit Me Baby One More Time"  
Only a stupid bitch would marry Kevin Federline  
You drink and drive and you think it's okay  
Now you're cell mate's weavin in and out the "hershey highway"  
When you put tigers on your show and they can't be free  
They'll bite your neck off and then you'll say (chokingly) "dee dee dee" (cough)

(Yue, Yuna and Nodoka)

How many idiots can there be?  
Some say that it's 1 out of 3  
If you don't know then take it from me  
You're the dee dee dee

(Asuna) you you you  
Dee dee dee

And if you are a Dee  
Please don't marry a Dee  
It's genetics don't you see?  
Your kids will be dee dee dee

(Asuna)

That's what they're gonna be: DEE DEE DEE!!

(Asuna)

Parents are to blame for all these dee dee dee's  
Letting their kids drop out and not get GED's  
You keep your kids inside cause there's freaks on the loose  
But yet you let them drink from Michael Jackson's "Jesus Juice"?  
You don't care when your kids come home with D's from class  
What you need to do is get some balls and beat that ass  
He isn't stupid, you say he's got A.D.D.  
It's that his mom and his dad are both dee dee dee!

This test is too hard! (So they lower the standards)  
I'm not good at sports! (So they give them all trophies)  
My dad used to spank me (So they lower the standards)  
I'm too fat for this seat (So they widen the standards)  
They say no cause I'm black (So they lower the standards)  
They say no cause I'm white (So they lower the standards)  
They say no cause I'm Asian (So they lower the standards)  
No habla Englais (So we all become Spaniards)  
And you wake up one day and you don't have the skills  
To get a better job so you're stuck on the grill  
You're wondering why Julio took your job  
But you forget to see, you're as dumb as a knob  
Your ass is too fat to get out of the house  
While you're eating more food trying to figure it out  
So they outsource your job to some guy named Habib  
Cause he works harder than you and he's got 5 degrees  
And you're asking yourself how could this happen to me  
I'll tell you why, homie! Cause you're….dee dee dee

Dee dee dee  
Dee dee dee

"Very good, now you have to play Halo 3 against ME and Itrytofight. (by the way, my XBL gamertag is RS PLAYER) and I must warn you, I am a swords master and Itrytofight just owns. So grab your controller and get 0WN3D by us." Jigsaw said very triumphantly.

"Ok, I'm a general so I will own you." Asuna said cockishly.

**5 minutes later**

Game over. Red team wins.

"Ha ha! I TOLD you we would beat you! Now then, you agreed that you would do it if you lost, so drop the tops ladies."

They all looked mortified, but a deal was a deal. All at once, they lifted their shirts, showing four sets of breasts.

"Now smile!" Jigsaw then took a picture with his high resolution camera.

"Now, Itrytofight, I'm sorry. However, due to copyrights, I can't put them into a family guy episode without writing more disclaimers. And I hate writing those things. So I am sending you a medal and cookie instead.

"Now, on to the next review. This one is from _Notorious P.A.C. ._

_pretty interesting. Im not one to really read lemon fics, but here it's more a joke (sorta) so I guess that's an exception. I have a dare for Mana. _

_Mana's half Puerto Rican, so I dare her to hang out with non-hispanic people in LA. Why you ask? Well, a lot of the hispanics in LA are Mexican, so those who are not of latino blood assume every latino is Mexican. Nothing off a non-Mexican latino in LA more than being called Mexican when they are not (I have a Salvadorian friend and everyone thinks he's Mexican). If Mana can't speak english, then grant her the ability to speak english for this dare. Im hispanic, but I won't be to offended if you make certain jokes (Unless you say beaner or over stereotype to the point of insulting)_

"Well Mana, I officially grant you the ability to speak English and Spanish. Now, please step into this teleporter." After that being said, Mana quickly took out 25 weapons concealed in her cloths including an AK-47 and a 12 Gauge shotgun. After quickly looking over her inventory, she chose two Uzi's, and a 12 inch switchblade. She then stepped into the Teleporter.

After one second, she arrived in the middle of East L.A. she realized that she had forgotten her money. So she decided to rob a liquor store. After killing the Asian shop owner and his entire extended family, she came out with roughly 10,000 dollars. Her cloths were covered in blood, so she decided to get some new ones. She stepped inside and grabbed a Bebe shirt, Juicy brand Jeans, a few hair elastics, a 14 inch gold and diamond chain, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. After killing the shop owner by throwing her switchblade through 12 racks of cloths, she grabbed all she could from the cash register. She needed a new cell phone, so she went into a Cingular store and bought a sidekick. She had to speak Spanish to the shop owner since he was from Spain and didn't speak much English (Ha ha! Spain isn't Latino! Loopholes ftw) so she decided to let him live. As she was walking down the street, she saw a man struggling with his car. As she attempted to walk past, he called out to her.

"Excuse me, I've locked my keyes in my car. And since you're a Mexican, you can get them out for me can't you?" the man said with a Southern accent.

Mana decided that instead of killing him, she would "help" him get his keys out.

"Yeah, sure I can get your keys out." Mana then took both Uzi's out and began to shoot the windows and radio.

"HEY! HOWCOME YOU SHOT MY CAR?!" The man asked, now furious.

"Well, two reasons. One, I'm not Mexican. I'm half Puerto Rican. And two, I didn't have a Slim Jim." Mana explained calmly.

"Do you have a coat hanger?" Mana asked

"No-"

"Well then shut da fuck up esé!" Mana then grabbed her switchblade which she had retrieved from the cloths store owners trachea, and then cut off his balls. Then she shot him. After about 4 more hours, 17 knife fights with more people from Spain, and 137 people dead, she decided to return to the dare room. She stepped into the Portal and returned.

The next letter flew through the room and hit most everyone in 3A in the eye, exhorting a lot of annoyed grunts.

"This one is a very long are so lets get it over with."

"Its from _orANGE PEz"_

_My List:_

Zazie: Be the Author's for the rest of the day.  
Satsuki: Cook an Aphrodisac, and use it to seduce Negi  
Ayaka: Kicks you in da Ballz  
Natsumi: Give Negi a  
Nodoka: Rape Negi  
Evangeline: Give Negi a rimjob. And do whatever you want to him after that.  
Chisame: Take off your clothes. All of them.  
Satomi: Rape Negi  
Fuka & Fumika: Have a Fourway with Kaede and Negi.  
Chizuru: Rape Negi  
Kaede: Stick Negi's head inbetween your legs.  
Chao: Stick your head inbetween the Author's legs  
Mana: I bestow to to you 10 Yen  
Sakurako: Give Negi a handjob  
Makie: Put a strap-on on and stick it up Negi's  
Setsuna: Repeat the dare from the last chapter again.  
Haruna: Rape Negi  
Konoka: Rape Negi  
Ku Fei: Have a naked pillow fight with Negi, then rape him while he's distracted.  
Madoka: Here's some Glue Solvant, incase that guy figures out how to spell your name.  
Chachamaru: Lap Dance for Negi  
Misora: Rape Negi  
Asuna: Rape Takamichi  
Misa: Seduce, THEN rape Negi.  
Akira: Stab Negi, then rape him while he's unconcious.  
Ako: Fix whatever damage Akira Did to Negi's spinal cord, then rape Negi.  
Yue: Rape NAGI  
Kazumi: Take pictures of Yue Raping Nagi  
Yuna: Rape Negi  
Sayo: Ghostrape Negi  
Kotaro: Rape Natsumi  
Negi: Grope everyone  
Takamichi: Get raped by Asuna  
Nagi: Let yourself get raped by Yue  
ALbireo: Rape Nagi with Yue.  
Eishun: Rape Nagi with Albireo and Yue.

Thanks!

Plotter

After reading the letter, several chains grabbed Negi and suspended him above the ground with all four limbs spread out. Zazie then was teleported up to Jigsaw's room where she was to have sex with the author. Chisame then took off all of her cloths and then sat down again. Chao then stuck her head in-between my legs (thanks orange pez!) and was told to blow me. Mana was given 10 yen. Asuna then began to have sex with Takamichi's dead body. Akira stabbed Negi and then raped him with the other umpteen girls currently raping Negi. Nagi was revived from the dead, only to be raped by Yue, while Asakura took pictures. Aisaka then stuck her hand inside Negi's nut sack and began jiggling his balls (her hands can go through skin and stuff). Kotaro then Raped Natsumi doggy style. Negi then was released and then proceeded to grope everyone in the pussy (except me of course). Nagi, was letting himself get raped by Yue since he was actually enjoying the experience. Unfortunately, Eishun and Albireo are dead to they can't participate in the rape-fest that is this review. After the author was finished having his 3-way with Zazie and Chao, he sent them back down and decided to let them watch the first season of Air Gear while they awaited the next chapter.

Ok, first off, I want to clear something up. ONLY post dares as a review of the latest chapter. I made a few exceptions this chapter, but I will not be doing it in the future. And please, cut down on the raping, I don't think Negi can take much more (LOL?),


	4. Guess who's back!

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the delay for this chapter guys. I just got back from Martha's Vineyard (those of you on the east coast of the U.S.A might know what I'm talking about). So in spirit of me just getting back, all of the lemons will take place in Martha's Vineyard!!! Primarily around the Edgartown and Oak Bluffs area. Now, a lot of you wanted a lemon with Asuna and Eva, so I hope the one in this chapter will quench your thirst for that lemony goodness. Now, BRING ON THE LEMONS!!!

The first one will be a ZaziexMana one, since it was the second most requested, and the most interesting one I have gotten so far. For those of you who haven't seen Negima!? (I am talking about the hilarious spinoff series) the whole "points" system will be a new concept to you. And frankly, its still unclear to me. Don't worry all you AsunaxEva fans, I will get to yours soon enough.

(BTW, the situation is a class reunion 5 years later. And I'm sorry if this lemon seems a little less perky than usual. I am at a creative block right now.)

Mana was awoken by the alarm clock in her room. It was 7:00AM. She disdainfully got out of bed. It was just like old times. She was even rooming with her old roommate. Zazie Rainyday. In the year since she had graduated, she had been across all seven continents, gotten shot, stabbed, strangled, ran over and that was what came with her being a full-time mercenary. At least she was good at it. If he wasn't she probably wouldn't be around. Everyone had gone on to great things. Now was a time to relax and to reminisce with her old classmates. She was startled by a knock at her door, when she opened it up, Zazie, Makie, Akira, Ako, Yuna and Konoka and Setsuna were all standing outside her door, holding various colors of towels , several picnic baskets and some chairs. She had almost forgot. She was supposed to go to Gay Head with them this morning (Gay Head is an Infamous nude beach on Martha 's Vineyard.) she was about to say something when she noticed their faces, all of them were on different parts of her body.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of getting my stuff when you walked in" Mana said as she stuffed a beach cover-up over her head and nothing else.

Little did she know that they were staring at her naked body. She slept in the nude that night.

They had all boarded a Hummer with no doors, no windows and no roof. And they made their way across the island to Gay Head beach in Aquinnah. They had arrived and set up their stuff and fifteen minutes later, they were all naked and having a breakfast of toast, eggs and Bacon. As the hours passed by, the sun got higher, and the sun lowered until it was nearly 7:30PM. The party got a little more serious when they opened up some sake and began a boisterous game of spin the bottle. it eventually came to Mana's turn and who would have guessed, the bottle pointed to Zazie. Mana got on all fours, and began to make out with Zazie. Then, Zazie did something no one expected. The put her hand on Mana's groin, and started to rub her clit. Mana, being surprised by this, fell over onto Zazie and continued the kiss. This of course made everyone stare at the unexpected phenomenon occurring in front of them.

Out of thin air, someone produced a camera and began taking pictures, leading to Mana producing an air soft pistol and shooting out the lens, all in mid kiss with her eyes closed. The kissing got more serious until Mana broke the kiss, and began to suck on Zazie's left nipple, and massaging the other. This earned her some low moans of pleasure from Zazie. One of the girls, somewhere along the line, shifted from being the one on top, to being the one on the bottom. Zazie, now being the one on top, made a trail of kisses and licks from Mana's neck, down to her clit. She began tracing the area around it with her finger before she plunged her face into the moist organ, stuck her tongue in, and began thrashing it around inside of her. Mana was nearly at her climax when Zazie stopped, shifted her position so that her waist was above Mana's face. Mana took her hand, stuck two fingers in Zazie's pussy, and 1 in her butt hole and began pumping her hand in and out, eliciting, moans of pleasure even from the quiet Zazie. Both of them grew closer to their climax with each pump until, they both erupted in a wave of pleasure.

"17 points" Mana said

"14 points" Zazie said

END OF SCENE

(btw, sorry if that was a little short)

Next up is one I did a while back in a different version of this (ask the cast of Negima). This was by a reader and reviewer of that series which was removed about a year ago. For the sole purpose of me being at a creative block and wanting to get this chapter done before I go away for a week, trapped on an island with no access to a computer, I will make edits to the scene I already made. Sorry hellsender, but I have other reviewers as well and while you are a valued reader, being one who has read my previous story, there is just not enough time for me to satisfy everyone. Gomen ne.

It was a normal day on the Mahora campus, Asuna had just returned from her paper route and decided to take a little walk around the campus. Hearing some screams, she ran towards the source and found Chisame in a giant web about to be eaten by spiders.

"ASUNA! HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Chisame screamed

"Ok I will do that right now." Asuna said in reply.

After saying that she unsheathed the military issue combat knife which she kept on her person at all times.

Asuna then proceeded to kick and stab the spiders with the 13 inch carbon steel military issue combat knife. She then began round house and butterfly kicking the spiders until they were no more. She finally reached the trapped Chisame.

"Finally, Asuna! Thank you! Now get me down from here!" she yelled with joy in her eyes.

"Not yet, I still need to get my reward for helping you" Asuna said with a smirk

"Oh my god, FINE do whatever you want! Just get me down after!"

With a smirk on her face, Asuna slowly inched her head closer and closer to Chisame's pussy.

"Asuna, what are you doing?"

"Whatever I want."

With that, Asuna then proceeded to lick her pussy. Lapping up the juices that came out of it. She then proceeded to stick her entire hand inside Chisame's butt hole and began twisting it around. She stuck her tongue in as deep as it would go into Chisame's throbbing cunt. She took her hand out so that Chisame could cum. She then jumped up on top of Chisame and removed her panties and began rubbing her pussy on Chisame's face. She was almost at her climax when Chisame began licking her pussy voluntarily. She smirked and rubbed faster creating more friction. Then she came all over Chisame's face. She got up and proceeded to cum all over her stomach and chest as well as her legs. She then grabbed a bed sheet and draped it over Chisame. The cum had dried and Asuna had succeeded in performing a 'superman'. A little something for those of you who enjoy listening to Crank That. So that's what supermaning is.

END

A/N: Alright, now for the long awaited AsunaxEva lemon. YATTA!!! *cue fireworks*. BTW I'm well aware of the fact that I forgot to change the scene to Martha's Vineyard. But its 1 fuckin' AM here on the east coast and I am TIRED.

"Get up you worthless shit!" Eva yelled as her magic attack knocked Asuna off-balance.

Asuna tried to get up, but couldn't. she was out of energy.

"Too much for you huh? Your never going to get stronger if you can't last five minutes against me. Chachamaru, go tend to Asuna's wounds and when she wakes up, send her to my bath." Evangeline said as she turned her back and went into her chambers.

Several hours passed until it was dark inside her training dome. Asuna had finally regained consciousness. She got up, and waiting by her bedside was Chachamaru.

"Master would like you to go to her bath."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Asuna had made her way to Evangeline's bath and stepped in, was immediately stripped of all articles of clothing, and thrown into the enormous bath which appeared to be bigger than the one in the Mahora main campus. After exploring a few minutes, she found her Master Eva, sitting at a table half submerged in the steamy bathwater. She was, as usual, drinking large quantities of Sake. In her drunken voice, she beckoned Asuna over to the table. Asuna made her way to the table, sat down and was poured a glass of Sake.

"So what did you want me for?"

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry that I haven't yet made the yunaxakiraxakoxmakie one yet. I really want to, but I keep forgetting. But now is time for the Honorary Reviewers section. This is where I post the reviews that really gave me that last nudge to finish the chapter. This one is from a new reader who goes by the name of _Hpanto _and the second goes by the name of _WammyGirl._. Here is his/her review:

_Excellent Lemon, very hard to find actually._

_What you have just shown there is what many other authors with good imagination and time fail to show. _

_Bravo!!_

And not for _WammyGirl_'s review

_HAHa your not the only white chick that listens to that I DO TOO! the MAximum the hormone koi no megalover iS _(for those of you who don't know, I'm actually a GUY lol.)

(this A/N is outdated I know. I completely forgot to upload this chapter.)

Thank you for the reviews. I know I'm slow to update, but I had a lot of stuff to do during the summer. But the more positive reviews I get, the more likely will update the story faster. I also strongly recommend to anyone who hasn't already, to watch the Negima!? OVA series. The animation is better, it's a hell of a lot funnier than the series primarily shown on TV and has a ton more fanservice =)

(Hellsender, your request will be done shortly. i just thoght i would eb nice to my other fans too.)


	5. XxTheWorldEndsWithMexX Hellsender

Hey guys. I know you're wondering why it has taken me about a year to start writing again. No one died or anything, no super life-changing events occurred and I was not shipped off to an island in the south pacific to be used for slave labor on a Poppy farm. And contrary to popular belief, I am; in fact NOT a girl nor am I gay The lack of smex and Yuri goodness is a result of my own laziness. I do not intend to end the story here. I want to write more and more.

Before I start writing, I'm just going to tell you a bit about stuff.

I'm in 9th grade, for those of you who don't know

I've been interviewed for the NY Times. They spelt my name wrong.

I have been on TV

I got my Star rank in scouts

I got laid (JK)

I've been working tirelessly on this chapter ever since the last one(that's another lie)

And this whole thing is just an excuse for my to procrastinate

On to the story. ( if this collection of words and grammatical errors can be called one)

_Um..._

_C...can you do me a favor...?_

_I uh..._

_I want a very explicit hardcaore yuri lemon between Asuna and Nodoka, please make it VERY detailed and I want Nodoka to be the Tachi...(In case you don't know the yuri terms for seme and uke it means I want her dominant)and I want it like a story too...make it like mines that Nodoka has secretly adored her forever and wants to finally admit her feelings to her and they become lovers...also not to be picky or anything but can you do all that without putting ** or ** fingurings cuz I'm not really a fan of that...oh and if you want maybe you can make Asuna just a little dominant just for the fun of it ^^;_

_OH OH!_

_And you said in the beginning of the first chapter that you could write a Negi x Kotarou fic..._

_Can you make it that Chamo gives them magical skittles that rearanges their genders and have hot hardcore yuri smex?_

_I want Negi to look like the mini skirted kitsune!!_

_/_

_And I surprisingly noticed that you hadn't written Konosetsu yet.._

_o.o_

_Can you do that one too...?_

_K THANKS BAI BAI!_

^.^

This review just caught my eye so bad it actually fell out. So I think I have an obligation to do this. This chapter will consist of this review and one super special request by one of my most valued readers. (one of the only ones who hasn't forgot about me)

Asuna woke up, sometimes next to Negi. 5:30AM. got up, freshened up, and ran out to do her paper route. She got home, showered and went to school. Occasionally there would be some antics in her hormone-filled class. Why should this day be any different? This is what she thought as she began to wake up from her nightly 6 hour slumber. But the last few nights had been different. Lately she had been having dreams about one of her classmates. And sometimes Negi had awoken to Asuna stroking his hair or hugging him tightly. Perhaps it was because of the similarities of their features? Maybe not. But for whatever reason, she had ben having very sensual dreams about Nodoka Miyazaki. Sometimes she just couldn't take it, and would skip out on class, sit on her hand for 20 minutes until it was numb and then masturbate, pretending the hand was that of Nodoka Miyazaki's. but it had begun to become so frequent that her grades, which after many months of working her ass off, began to fall. She had even spoken to the school counselor about it. But it did little to ease the burning feeling in her chest, the burning feeling she had for Nodoka. Enough was enough. It was time to act. Before she ended up having to repeat the year.

She woke up. Same routine as usual. Nothing special. But today; today, was going to be different. On her way back from her paper route, she decided to stop and buy a rose. Then finally, the time came.

"Excuse me, Nodoka? Can I just talk t you about something tonight?" Asuna said, hiding her nervousness by squeezing her suitcase handle.

"Umm, sure. Should I come by your place sometime around eight?" Nodoka asked, not having even the slightest idea of what was in store for her.

"Alright. I'll see you then" Asuna said as she turned to walk away. Not expecting anything further, she was caught completely by surprise when nodoka tapped her shoulder, startling her.

"Is there anything wrong, Asuna?"Nodoka asked, with a concerned tone behind every syllable

"Whoa! Nodoka, you startled me! No there's nothing wrong. Just come by my place tonight" Asuna replied.

With that, they both parted ways. With classes over for the day, Asuna had time to prepare for tonight. So she made a list, went into downtown Mahora, and got her supplies. While shopping, she ran into Konoka. She was half expecting this. Friday was her favorite day to go shopping after all.

"Hey Asuna, what'cha doin'? i thought you didn't like shopping." Konoka said, in a questioning but still cute voice that she sported so well.

Asuna thought for a second, and decided that who better to talk to, than her best friend? So they sat down at a café and spoke over a few glasses of milk tea and a parfait.

"So that's why you've been skipping class so often." Konoka said, in an accepting tone.

"Well, Asuna I'm going to let you in on a little secret as well." Konoka said to Asuna, who was now listening more intently than before.

"I'm planning the same thing with Setsuna at her place." Konoka said

"Wow. I knew you two were close but...Do you think she will accept it?" Asuna said

"Nope. But I think she has a right to know. And a right to decide." Konoka said, more sternly than usual.

Just as Asuna was about to respond, something made her look at her watch. She then realized it was 8:02. How had she not noticed it earlier ?

"Oh shit! I'm late!!!" Asuna screamed, earning her several confused stares from the people sitting near them.

No sooner had the words left her lips than she had bolted towards the station. However, she got there 3 seconds too late. Against her better judgment, she jumped onto the tracks, and ran faster than she ever had after the train, grabbing the handle just before it accelerated to a speed where she could never catch it. She was now hanging on for her life. Literally. As the train sped up past 100mph (yes, it is a bullet train) she held on tighter. After about 4 minutes of what would appear to be straight out of Transporter 3, she reached the destination, which was 1 mile from where she needed to be. She sprinted the mile in 3 minutes and arrived at her dorm, nodoka patiently waiting inside (don't worry about it). Asuna opened the door, and walked in and for 3 seconds, you could hear a pin drop. Just as Asuna was about to speak, she was cut off by Nodoka.

"I know what you're going to say. And I accept it." Nodoka said

"Wait... what?" Asuna said, dumbfounded.

"I overheard you and Konoka talking at the café. You forgot these." Nodoka said as she handed the bags to Asuna.

"You know, I've liked you for a while now. I just wasn't sure you felt the same. But now...." Nodoka said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Thank you...Nodoka." Asuna said as tears began to fill her eyes. She then grabbed Nodoka in a tender embrace and just before Nodoka could say anything, she was cut off by a deep passionate kiss, and a wanderous hand which made its' way down and into her panties, rubbing the moist organ as if she was playing a guitar, granting her several muffled moans of pleasure.

"Do you wanna, you know..." Asuna said, blushing

"Yes" Nodoka said.

As soon as she spoke those words, they both embraced each other and fell onto the bed. After a few minutes of making out, Asuna began to undo Nodoka's overcoat, grabbing the supple right breast and kneading them with her left hand. She then undid her overcoat and shirt with her right hand, revealing a sexy black lace, C cup bra. Nodoka, her hands being almost as wanderous, found their way up to her bra, undid the strap, and let the bra fall to the ground, exposing two perfectly proportioned breasts. Nodoka broke the kiss, and left a trail of kisses from Asuna's chin, down her neck, to the middle of her breasts, and then to the left one, which she began to suck on, eliciting moans of pleasure from Asuna. When Nodoka was done, she left a longer trail of kisses down to Asuna's skirt, which was pulled down, revealing a pair of soaking wet bear panties. This sight caused her to laugh a little bit. But she removed them, revealing several small strings of vaginal juices still connected to the panties. She threw them aside. And began to lap up the juices around her pussy, all the while fingering herself. Just as she was about to begin to lick her clit, Asuna chimed in.

"Why don't we try something. Put you groin on my chest, and bend towards mine." Asuna said

After two tries, they finally got it right an resumed. Asuna removed Nodoka's white panties with her mouth. She then spread the walls of her vagina apart, and stuck her tongue in, resulting in a interrupted moan from Nodoka. Asuna then buried her face in Nodoka's butt, swirling her tongue around like a hurricane. Not to be outdone, Nodoka stuck three fingers into Asuna's pussy, found her G spot, and played with it until juices were pouring out to the point where it stopped being a trickle, and started coming out in a small stream of sweat and juices. And nodoka lapped up every last drop of it. After a while of doing this, they switched positions so both of them were facing each other. As Asuna pulled nodoka in for another kiss, they both began fingering each other with vicious ferocity, pausing to lick the juices from each others hands. Then, they stopped fingering and began rubbing against each other. The friction between both their crotches increased and soon, they both came with what can only be described as "fury". After their intense session of lovemaking was over, they both collapsed in each others' arms. Both asleep.

Today had defiantly been an interesting day. Not ony did her best friend confess her love to someone, but that someone was a girl. Inspired by Asuna's actions, Konoka had decided that tonight would be the night she would win Setsuna's heart.

By the time that she arrived at Setsuna's dorm, it had already gotten dark out. She crept up the stairs to her dorm and knocked on it. The door swung open and Setsuna grabbed Konoka in an embrace that couldn't have been tighter if she was a bear. From the embrace, came a kiss, from the kiss, a feel up and efore they both knew it, they were both in bed, naked, wondering what to do.

"Umm, should I start?" Konoka asked, shyly, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Sure. I'm just as clueless as you are as to what we should do." Setsuna answered back, feeling stupid for not having thought it through more.

Konoka, taking Setsuna's words to heart, slowly crawled over to Setsuna and gently pushed her down.

"Masturbate." Konoka said, playfully.

"Konoka I-" Setsuna said before she was cut off.

"I wanna see you masturbate secchan." Konoka said, in a dominating way

"O-ok." Setsuna said as she stuck her ring and middle finger up her pussy and began to masturbate, hitting her G-spot on every motion.

Konoka could hardly hold herself back any more. She thrust her head down into Setsuna's crotch and began licking every part of the organ, playfully biting her clit with her lips over her teeth as if to tease her. The licking continued until Setsuna finally came, right into Konoka's mouth.

"Open your mouth" Konoka said. Not knowing what was going to happen, she complied, only to taste her own cum in her mouth and they made out with her cum between each other. Setsuna then moved her head down to Konoka's clit and began to lick it, all the while fingering Konoka's asshole with her pointer and middle finger, earning her several moans of pleasure from Konoka. She couldn't take it any longer. She came all over Setsuna's face, and then turned to lick it off, followed by another long, passionate kiss.

"I love you Secchan" Konoka said, following up with a light kiss to the lips.

"I love you too, Konoka" Setsuna said, also following it with a light kiss to the lips.

That's the end of that lemon. I am sorry, but I cannot in good conscience write a Gender Bending lemon. This is because of a couple of reasons.

The story would turn out shitty, and if I don't like it, I'm not going to release it.

That kind of stuff goes against my morals (yes, I DO have them)

So yeah. I'm sorry, but I at least finally did the KonoSetsu everyone was looking for.

Now for a very special request. And I'd just like to point out, if you have a web comic and you would like a story behind it, especially a lemony story, I can make them almost however you want it ( I need some creative license in order to work).

She didn't remember how she got here. All she does know is that she, at some moment during the day when she was at the beach she started falling. But upon further reflection, she remembered stepping into a sink hole by accident. SMACK! Right onto an enormous, very sticky spider web which belonged to an equally enormous spider, which had sensed the vibrations of her hitting the web and had begun to move towards her. Normally, she would be terrified of such a thing. But all her time spent with Negi had made her used to impending doom just randomly appearing out of nowhere. As the spider got closer and closer, it started to change more into a human until by the time it was 2 feet away from her it took the form of a girl with big breasts and a red bikini. But the strange part about it was, the girl looked exactly lie she did. The only real difference between the two girls was that Chisame's hair was orange and this other girls' hair was a grayish black color.

"Hey! What's the deal with the giant spider web!? You know what? I don't even care. Just GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Chisame screamed at the girl, whos face was now only a few inches from her own.

"Now, now Chisame, is that any way to speak to the one who controls the outcome of the situation?" the girl said, a playfull tone behind each word.

"Now you listen he-. Hey, how do you know my name!? have you been sta-" Chisame said until she was cut off by a fierce kiss given to her by the strange girl.

After about 30 seconds, Chisame was wet, and not in any mood to resist.

"What's your name?" Chisame asked, right before the girl undid her bra.

"It's Chigusa. That's all you need to know" she said as she inched closer to Chisame's face and planted another long passionate kiss on her lips while playfully teasing the area around Chisame's belly button.

They were making out for about 40 seconds when Chigusa's hang began to make it's way from Chisame's belly button down to her skimpy bikini bottom. Her fingers ignored the fabric covering Chisame's vagina and simply stuck them right in, around the fabric, and began pumping in and out, earning her several muffled moans from Chisame. This continued for a while until Chigusa undid both their bras and began to rub her body up against Chisame's, their breasts and pussies rubbing against each other, creating more sensual friction between them. For about five minutes, that's all they did. When they were done, Chigusa took off both their bottoms. Both of their pussies were dripping with juices, so she decided to try something. Chigusa put her crotch on Chisame's mouth. Chisame got the message, and started lapping up the juices flowing out of the girls swollen pussy, as Chigusa did the same to Chisame. It didn't take long for both of them to cum. And they both graciously lapped it up. Before they both passed out in eachother's arms.

After what had seemed like hours, Chisame woke up, staring into a red sky that so suited the place she was in. at first she didn't know why she was stuck in a spider web. But after she glanced to her side, she remembered every detail of it. One thing was better though. She was in a bed-like structure, with sheets and a mattress. She glanced again at the girl who lay next to her, still sound asleep, and let out a scream so loud, it was a wonder the girl hadn't woken up. Upon further examination of her body, she noticed several lipstick marks on it. From her neck, down all the way to her clit and around it. There were also marks on her butt and other marks of other kinds all pointed to one thing. she had just had an intensly steamy night of hardcore lesbian sex with the girl sleeping next to her. The information came as such a shock, that she passed out again, laying right next to the sleeping Chigusa, who unconsciously pulled herself closer and smiled.

A/N Alright! I am back people! I know I have about 16 people watching this story, so why none of you have reviewed the last chapter is beyond me. That aside, im looking for someone who can proof-read my stories for me. As for benefits of proofreading my stories, you will get your name mentioned in the chapter you proofread. You can even add your own snazzy signature if you want. Im also looking for someone to co-write lemons with me. With the usual number of requests I get, it can get very hard to keep up with the requests. One more thing, what do you guys think of my current playlist? (I swear, my taste in music is getting more and more girlier every month. And I'm a guy!!!)

Yura yura – UVERworld

Joy Trip – BENNIE K

Circle – Potato

夢蛍 – RURUTIA

オアシス feat. Diggy-MO' (SOUL'd OUT) – BENNIE K

Again – YUI

いつも IT'S MORE – Teriyaki Boyz

LAST DAY – RURUTIA

Seirios – RURUTIA

Anyone else listen to Thai rock? If so, do you like NOLOGO, Potato or Retrospect? They fuckin rock.


End file.
